Everybody Hates Percy Weasley
by eemmaatt33
Summary: A conversation, a confrontation and a conciliation. Percy Weasley finally tells his side of the story.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Harry Potter_, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. This is a not for profit, fan told story.

This story is rated T for some violence and minor coarse language. Set during _Harry Potter and_ _the Order of the Phoenix_ and told from Percy's POV. All canon pairings are used according to the official book timeline.

Please remember to read and review, all criticism is accepted.

* * *

**Prologue**

Percy apparated with a faint pop, to be standing in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's gates. The winged boar statues stood above on twin pillars, flanking either side of the entrance. He adjusted his pin-striped vest and straightened his jacket, before glancing at his golden pocket watch. It was a quarter past nine in the morning, enough time to not interrupt Professor Dumbledore at breakfast but to also avoid the majority of the students. As lessons began at nine o'clock.

Strolling through the front gates, Percy felt the rush of magic brush over his body, tangling itself with his own magic. It determined him as a friend and let him pass unharmed. Percy's lips twitched and he shared a small smile to himself. This was the first time back to Hogwarts since the disaster of the Triwizard Tournament. Taking in the sights around him, Percy breathed in the fresh air of Scotland and enjoyed the feeling of the wind running through his curly hair. He never had a chance to step outside his office, let alone the Ministry of Magic when at work, so this was a refreshing experience for him.

Percy followed the road leading around the Black Lake. He tightly held his leather satchel to his side, as a strong gust of wind blew across the grounds. It was the last month of winter, and the weather was beginning to warm. He changed the hands holding his weathered satchel, as he felt the extra strain of the required paperwork weigh him down. He had found this particular work bag in a muggle store across from his apartment. They sold second-hand belongings and Percy soon found himself a frequent shopper. He transfigured several old buttons on the front to spell his initials, _P.I.W._ in a metallic gold colour, to add a personalised touch. As he adjusted his grip to a comfortable hold, he reminded himself to spell a weightlessness charm on his satchel, at the next free moment he got.

Percy was feeling bittersweet about his visit to Hogwarts grounds. He was happy about seeing the school again, as the place held so many fond memories, but he wasn't looking forward about his arranged meeting with Professor Dumbledore. As the undersecretary to Minister Fudge, he was often given important documents to get signed, and today he had to get Professor Dumbledore's signature.

He quickened his pace, as he remembered his important duty. He may feel uncomfortable seeing the Headmaster but it was his job they were here for, not about his family. Percy suddenly gulped, as his throat became tight and his eyes watered over. Feeling embarrassed about this reaction, he scrubbed his eyes dry and took a few deep breathes to lower his speeding heart.

Percy began to walk again, at a much slower stroll this time. His glazed eyes missed the breathtaking scenery of the mountains around him and the enormity of the silent lake. _Let's not think about personal issues while at work_, Percy berated himself. His once nostalgic smile was now a tight-lipped frown.

Walking around the school lake, Percy peered into its icy surface. The giant squid was bobbing its head out of the water, investigating the new arrival to the grounds. Its long, torpedo-shaped body was glistening with droplets of water, as its eyes bore into Percy's head. The creature opened its beaky mouth, similar to a parrots, and let out a shrill yell. Percy waved at the friendly squid, as the giant creature returned to the lakes depths.

Percy was approaching the castle now, its magnificent view revealed itself. It stood humbly upon a cliff overlooking the water, seven stories high; an archaeological wonder. Its stone walls were weathered, its many towers and turrets reached high into the cloudy sky. Percy took in a sharp breath. The castle always left him breathless with awe.

The uphill trek had finally ended. Percy stood before a set of huge oak doors. Strolling through into the entrance hall, he was presented with a large, cavernous room lit by torches. To his right were the double doors that lead into the Great Hall and in the opposite corner were the four giant hourglasses, one for each house. Percy walked over to them and peered into the glass, each one filled with sparkling gem stones. He was quite disappointed though, the Gryffindors had barely a layer of rubies, while the Slytherins was almost overflowing with emeralds. Backtracking across the flagstone floor, Percy headed towards the marble staircase, to take him to the first floor.

As Percy climbed the staircases, he passed several students. Some were running late to class and sprinted pass with barely a second glance, while others had a free block, pointing and whispering as they strolled by. Percy was feeling apprehensive. He knew that most of the students would recognise him as a ministry worker, from last year's Triwizard Tournament. Hearing that the school was having issues with the ministry official they sent over, Delores Umbridge, they probably wouldn't trust another ministry face. He hoped that he left before the gossip reached his siblings ears. Ron and Ginny would probably ignore him, but Fred and George were more than likely to attack him verbally. Although he did miss his family, he just couldn't handle a confrontation at the moment.

Up several more flights of stairs and onto the seventh floor, Percy headed down an empty corridor and stopped at the location of the Headmaster's office. He wasn't given the password, but was told to state his business to the gargoyle.

"Um, excuse me, but I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. It's Percy Weasley from the Ministry of Magic. Um, I'm the Ministers undersecretary?" Percy rambled.

The gargoyle suddenly leapt aside and the wall behind it split into two, revealing a spiral stone staircase. Percy jumped onto the first step, as it began to unravel and move slowly upwards. He watched as the gargoyles entrance closed shut behind him. The staircase led to a highly polished door, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Percy took a deep breath, with one final check that his appearance was neat and acceptable. He grabbed the knocker and banged it against the door three times.

"Ah, come in Percy. I've been expecting you," A deep but cheerful voice called.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading the _Prologue_ of _Everybody Hates Percy Weasley_. I decided to write this story after noticing that most Fanfiction stories, involving Percy, set him as a villain or as an annoyance for the rest of the characters. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion on characters, but I felt like Percy is a very misunderstood person and is usually written OOC. So I am dedicating this story to my favourite Harry Potter character, Percy Ignatius Weasley.


End file.
